


The embers will build a fire anew

by Niahara_Erskine



Series: The Tale of a Forge Maiden [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, I should be writing other stuff right now, OC character - Freeform, RP character, although starting at a slower pace, the longer version of her story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niahara_Erskine/pseuds/Niahara_Erskine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a forge maiden, told through her eyes and recollections of a long lost past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The embers will build a fire anew

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longer, more detailed version of Naeriel's story that will eventually follow all three ages based on the more general history posted in the other story and who knows, maybe the way the RP will develop. As mentioned before, any constructive criticism is more than welcomed.

Iúleth Naeriel was born in Nan Elmoth in a stormy, starless day, long before the Sun first spread its warmth over Arda or the Moon outshone all other celestial bodies with its beauty.

Her mother-name, Naeriel, Daughter of Sorrow, was a lament from Lethil, the elleth who had given birth to her and who feared that she would never get to see her only child grow. The long hours of the labor and the blood loss had wreaked havoc on an already frail body. Those fears became reality and several hours later, Naeriel’s mother passed into the Halls of Mandos.

Her father-name came much later. Saddled with a daughter who bore an uncanny resemblance to her dead mother, Naeriel’s father, Camaenor, was almost a stranger in the first years of his daughter’s life. Cousins and sisters on both sides helped raise the young elleth. It was only in the tenth year of his daughter’s life that Camaenor finally shook aside his grief and reconnected with his daughter. Besotted with the attention that was now given to her in abundence, Naeriel followed her father everywhere, even to the forges of Nan Elmoth where he worked. 

At 10, she was too young to even reach the forges. But, Naeriel watched, eyes alight with awe and curiosity, as shapeless lumps of metal became brilliant works of art or sharp heralds of death. She watched and vowed that one day she would be as brilliant as the smiths that worked at the Nan Elmoth forges.

It was there, where the blaze of the forges shone in her eyes, that Naeriel received her father-name, Iúleth ( embers ) for the fire she loved so much.


End file.
